Keep my secret
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: After a steamy date between Ladybug and Adrien . None imagined that simple could have a consequence Will ladybug be able to keep her identity a secret when she is carrying Adrien's Agreste child ? Will it affect the identities ? Let's find out ! Sex on chapter 1


**Aged up characters ! Warning sex **

The night was calm and there was no sign of danger . Paris was save however there was a hero on Adrien's room . This hero had bluebell eyes , a matching amazing blue hair, a scarlet suit and called herself Ladybug .She was invited by Adrien as soon as he learned of her crush on him.

Granted it was Chat to say everything to the model but the scarlet hero couldn't be happier he did .At first the conversation was awkward between her and Adrien but they were now way past that.

"Ladybug I love you " Adrien whispered into her ear making her tremble over his words .

Trying to resist his touch and the feelings burning inside her she pushed him away "Adrien we can't … I shouldn't .."

He pulled her tight and his hands rubbed her back "Don't you trust me ?"

The bluenette nooded and the blond responded with a kiss.

She put her legs around him and messed with his sunshine hair . " Adrien I'm going to let go of my transformation , okay ?" she warned in a raspy and unsteady voice

The blond smiled before turning of the lights . Slowly he put her in bed just in time for her to drop her transformation. She looked at him and saw him with his eyes closed grinning. Grabbing a blindfold from his night stand she proceeded to gently put it on him and grinned herself having her crush at her complete mercy .

He began taking her clothes away as they merely stood in the way .She did the same to him . Running her hand over his well defined abs . His breath unsteady at her touch .

The lust was overwhelming

There was a fire burning inside them only each other could put out .

They wanted ... No! They needed each other !

He gripped the bed as she called out his name over and over . Every call coming with more desire then the last finally ending with a high pitch moan from both .

The boy fell to her side . Still trying to catch her breath she began running her hands over his body .

"You know. I never imagined this would happen "She whispered to him but he didn't listen to it . His mind was very far away .

As he laid with her together. He couldn't stop beating himself up. He was a little insecure about lying to ladybug about setting the date between her and his civilian seld.

First it felt like a lie and like he was using her . But he had to know what his civilian identity had that his hero self didn't . That brought us to the second point .

What if her feelings were nothing more than a fangirl crush ? Then inviting her would only hurt him more . Still he had to get his answers somehow . So he suggested to ladybug that he arranged everything between her and Adrien

How they got from that situation to just then he had no idea . Lucky he still got some answers before that happened . Despite not explaining why the scarlet hero admitted her feelings were more than a crush. He trusted her on that . He always believed in her .

With a smile he let himself away from her this thoughts to focus on the feeling of her skin touching him. Her hot touch burning everywhere her gentle fingers laid.

They both fell asleep like that . She trusting Adrien not to take the blindfold off and him engulfed by his love for her .

She made sure he was deeply asleep when she left.

The bluenette would definitely have to thank chat noir for last night . It was that his help that made that wonderful night with Adrien possible .

Her cheeks burned with the memory of what happened on that room . Not trusting herself anymore around Adrien. She transformed back .Hiding her blush with her suit . Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and swang away .

Her memory going back to chats part on all of this .

At first the kitty seemed a little insecure , probably jealous , but lucky she was able to convince him to set up the date. The poor boy , to immature to be called a man but somehow having adult attitudes .

He was able to let go of his crush on her for another man . That showed a maturity that she always wanted for him and maybe it even improved their friendship in some weird way .

She left two things there that night . One she knew but the other she had no idea she forgot there . The first was a quick note smudged in lipstick taking for the date and the other was her ladybug and chat noir inspired bra.

**looking for co-author . Pm if you want to do it **


End file.
